Morning Sunshine
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: For the Hotchner clan, mornings can be slow. Suggestive themes, mostly fluff with no plot.


**A/N: Just a drabble, entirely fluff, with no storyline.**

**Written for the Future Fic challenge on CCOAC.**

**JJ – Hotch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

Aaron Hotchner scrunched his eyes closed as tight as he could, silently begging the sunlight to leave him alone for a little longer on a Monday morning. After a few more minutes, it became apparent that that was not going to happen, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. As his sleepy mind began to clear the fog that had settled overnight, Aaron's gaze drifted to the sleeping beauty on his chest.

It had been eight years since he and Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau got married (and the sex was still incredible). After JJ's previous partner, William LaMontagne, had been killed in a car accident that left JJ and their son, Henry, seriously injured but alive, she had gone through an extremely difficult time trying to cope with the loss. Slipping through a rough period of depression, she had fallen to Aaron for support. It took a while, but eventually, he managed to get her to smile and laugh again...and had consequently realised he had fallen in love with the petite blonde. With some devious planning by mastermind technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, they had ended up under the mistletoe at the annual BAU Christmas party.

That had been when they both realised that all they wanted was each other. Aaron had proposed to JJ after just a few months, and they had married by the end of the year.

Running his left hand lightly over her silky smooth skin, Aaron brought his free hand up to brush away the blonde locks that had fallen over JJ's face while she slept. The light motion caused her to stir, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the piercing blue orbs that were partly responsible for Aaron falling in love with her.

"Hi," Aaron said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hi," JJ whispered back, tracing light circles on his chest with the tips of her fingers. Lifting her head, she gave him a deep kiss, clearing the sleepy feeling from his mind. When they broke apart, Aaron grinned.

"Well, good _morning_," he teased, making JJ giggle.

"We'd better get up. We have three kids to drag out of bed and two to get on the bus," she said softly, pecking his lips once more before sliding off the bed, dragging the sheet with her. Wrapping the sheet around her, leaving Aaron naked and exposed on the bed, she sashayed into the bathroom.

"I'll be wanting that sheet back on our bed!" Aaron called teasingly through the door as he pulled a shirt over his head. JJ's laugh echoed through the bathroom, seeping through the cracks around the door. Aaron laughed with her as he pulled a pair of track pants on and exited the bedroom.

xxx

JJ threw open Henry's bedroom door, tossing one of his filthy sneakers at him. "Get up"

'Nmghf,' was the response she got from under the pillow that Henry currently had his head buried in. Grinning, JJ moved into the room, leant down, and began tickling Henry's sides. Henry cried out, laughing as he tried to push his mother away, managing to kick the covers off in the process. JJ finally gave in, stepping towards the window and throwing the curtains open. Henry shielded his eyes as sunlight streamed into the room.

"Mom...," the fourteen year old groaned, the momentary burst of laughter and childlike behaviour gone, replaced with a bed happy teenage boy.

"Get up, get dressed. You need to be on the bus in half an hour," JJ instructed, leaving the room. Henry fell back onto his pillow with a thump, only to have JJ call out from the end of the hall.

"Henry William LaMontagne, get up!"

Moving into four year old Chiara's room, JJ flicked the light on and gently shook their daughter awake. "Morning sweetie. Time to get up"

"No Mommy," Chiara groaned. JJ laughed.

"You are too much like your brother, little angel," she teased. Reaching down, she began to lift Chiara out of her butterfly bed. Chiara looped her arms around Mommy's neck, resting her head against her shoulder as she was carried out to the kitchen.

"Morning Princess," Aaron said gently, kissing his little girl's forehead. JJ allowed him to lift Chiara from her arms, turning to face Jack, who was sitting at the bench with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" she offered. Normally, Jack made his own breakfast, but they'd all slept in this morning.

"Banana on toast?" Jack asked hopefully as Henry shuffled into the room and hopped up beside him.

"Sure. Henry, did you even brush your hair?" JJ replied, giving Henry a pointed look.

"Henry, that's worse than my bed hair," Aaron chipped in. JJ grinned, ruffling his hair.

"I like your bed hair. It's very sexy," she teased.

"Gross!" Jack exclaimed, while Henry just wrinkled his nose. Chiara giggled, copying her mommy and ruffling Daddy's hair.

"What are you doing?" Aaron growled playfully, making her shriek with laughter as he blew a raspberry against her cheek.

"Daddy, no more!" she squealed, leaning so far back that JJ had a momentary heart attack.

"Aaron, you're going to drop her!" she scolded. Aaron grinned, holding Chiara close.

"Here, little angel, why don't I let you down and we can help make the boys' lunches?" he suggested, letting her down on her feet.

"Okay," Chiara said excitedly, following him to the cupboard. JJ set down a plate in front of both Jack and Henry, before turning to the fridge to grab the milk for her coffee.

Xxx

Shepherding the boys out the door (and sneak attacking Henry with a hairbrush), JJ was finally able to focus on getting Chiara ready for preschool.

Aaron sat across the room, watching as JJ carefully braided Chiara's jet black hair. JJ had always managed to amaze him in this way. She could play soccer, assess cases, do a perfect braid in Chiara's hair, deal with a moody teenager of her own, make breakfast and school lunches in record time, be running late and still be on time, and do absolutely wicked things to her husband in the bedroom...or whatever surface of choice they happened to be using.

Tying off the braid, JJ slipped Chiara's backpack onto the little girl's shoulder just as Amelia Greyson and her daughter, Savannah, pulled up outside.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy!" Chiara said excitedly, giggling as each of her parents kissed her and hugged her.

"Bye sweetie"

"See you later alligator," Aaron joked.

"In a while, c'ocodile," Chiara giggled as she skipped out the door. JJ wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist, leaning on his chest as they watched Chiara jump in the car with her friend, waving as they drove off.

"We have work," Aaron said softly as he pulled the door shut. JJ glanced at her watch.

"We have time for a little fun, is what we have," she teased, grabbing him and pulling him down for a deep kiss as she lay back on the couch.

Oh yes. Work could wait.

**A/N: Please leave a review!**

**SQ215 xxx**


End file.
